


Once

by potentiality_26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, Double Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: They had been friends, such as the work and the times allowed, for years at that point, but still she was a little surprised when Leia sat beside her in the mess hall, shoulder warmly fitted to hers.  Leia was often too busy for such things.A good day.





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the older_not_dead Promptathon 31 (Good or Bad) prompt: Leia Organa/Amilyn Holdo. One good day.
> 
> I'm not very up on Star Wars lore and extended universe stuff, so apologies for all the things I assumedly don't know. The prompt just spoke to me.

Amilyn had known for most of her life that rebellions were no place for ease.

The running from one place to the next, the hard-won moments of rest, the hollow victories- these were what her chosen path furnished her with.  It was that or give up, and she had no intention of giving up.  Not ever. 

There was one day, though.  One good day she always remembered. 

They were caught in between perpetual retreat and some risk that paid off so well they could breathe for a moment, and she was playing host to General Organa.  They had been friends, such as the work and the times allowed, for years at that point, but still she was a little surprised when Leia sat beside her in the mess hall, shoulder warmly fitted to hers. Leia was often too busy for such things.

“Talk to me,” Leia said, not entirely teasing despite the beautiful glitter of her eyes, but not entirely ordering either.  “My ship doesn’t leave for an hour.”       

And though Amilyn normally kept her own council, she smiled.  This once, she could think of nothing to say about the war. 

The general’s ship left a little late that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com).


End file.
